


the many names of figueroth faeth

by persephonerights



Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [6]
Category: Dimension 20, Fantasy High
Genre: I just love her, N: Name, No Dialogue, character introspection, fig's relationship to her own name, other bad kids mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephonerights/pseuds/persephonerights
Summary: Fig had so many names - sometimes it got hard to keep them all straight. She had heard names had power, and she was starting to believe it.Prompt fill for N: Name for Dimension 20 Alphabet
Series: dimension 20 alphabet 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	the many names of figueroth faeth

Fig had always heard names had power, but she had never really paid much mind to that. She had never really met anyone whose name was powerful before, everyone she knew was normal. Well, as normal as you could be in Spyre. Her and the rest of the squad were perfectly normal thank you.

Fig knew her name, it was Figueroth Faeth, but everyone called her Fig. It was cute and short just like her. She had been playing the part of happy cheerleader exceptionally well. Not only was she the perfect flyer, she was the best performer out of the entire squad. Everyone called her Fig and she had the coolest mom and the best dad. She was the daughter of Sandra Lynn and Gilear and she loved them and they loved her. 

She knew exactly who she was, then she turned 14. And sprouted horns. Suddenly she wasn’t Sandra Lynn and Gilear’s daughter - she was Sandra Lynn and some random devil’s daughter. Her dad didn’t even have a name, Sandra Lynn refused to tell her.

Names had power, and somewhere along the way from 14 to 15, Mom turned into Sandra Lynn and Dad turned into Gilear, and Figueroth Faeth went from cheerleader to rocker rebel. Gilear hadn’t reacted well when her horns came in, in fact he reacted quite badly. Words were said, words that couldn’t be taken back. Now Fig was starting to wonder if she was a Faeth at all. Maybe she didn’t want to be. 

So, Fig turned herself into something new. She shed the old part she used to play and felt weirdly better for it. After she stopped trying to be the perfect Wood Elf, and started to act like the Tiefling she was, a weight was lifted from her shoulders. Fig was great at causing problems, at rebelling against the world. In fact, she was really good at it. Even if Sandra Lynn and Gilear hated it. That was part of the fun. 

When Fig met the rest of the Bad Kids, she met them in detention after they had  _ all _ done things to get there. Fig felt at home with these people, they didn’t know the old her, and weirdly enough a lot of them thought this version of her was _ cool _ . And she was. It felt really good to be one of the cool kids. 

Somewhere along the way, Gilear stayed Gilear, but they were starting to bridge the gap between the two of them. It was easier to deal with Gilear than “Dad”. And then she learned the name of her biological father. Gorthalax had been missing from her life because someone had taken him from her, not just because she was super leave-able. Some part of her felt like by keeping his name from her, she took him away too.

Now she had two dads, but neither one felt fully like her  _ dad _ . Gilear raised her, but he also left her when it turned out she wasn’t his. Fig was great at letting it roll off her back, now, but at one point in time she needed her Dad, but he was becoming Gilear. 

Somewhere along the way, Sandra Lynn became Mom again. Maybe the transition happened when she was in prison, or maybe it had been building for a longtime as Fig slowly forgave her. As time went on, and with the help of Gorthalax, she was starting to realize that moms were allowed to be complex people too. 

Soon, her own name changed too. Well, not her actual name, but what she was known for. After prom, all the Bad Kids went from being high school students who had kicked some ass to literal saviors of the world. Being a savior of the world was pretty cool. There her and Gorgug became saviors of the world  _ and _ rockstars. Fig revelled in the attention of her two new titles, maybe too much. Gorgug had noticed, and was trying to help, but Fig didn’t think she needed help. She revelled in the feeling of the crowd screaming her name. She was Fig of Fig and the Sig Figs and she  _ loved _ it. Until she was alone. When she was alone she was just Fig, faker, an attention-seeker who didn’t deserve it. She was scared the music would never be loud enough.

Her tour ended and Fig was about to go back to being just Fig, savior of the world. Then the Nightmare King’s crown got stolen and tracked, and she had something to shift her focus on. The adventure had just begun when she went from savior of the world to dad trapper, possessed friend, danger to herself and others. Everyone else kept reassuring her that she was fine, they still trusted her, but they didn’t know what it felt for your body to not be your own, to have someone else driving it. 

Fig had a lot of names now, and she was having a hard time defining herself by any one of them. They all felt fake to her, like she was playing a part no matter who she was talking to or who was around her. Sure, everybody made fun of her for being an openbook, but they never really knew  _ her _ , they knew an image of her she had created. She was good at playing a part, maybe too good.

Then Hell happened. And she had a new title, a new name, one that made her nervous of how others would view her. She was Fig the Infaethable, Archdevil of the Bottomless Pit, daughter of Gorthalax the Insatiable. Sure, it sounded  _ super _ badass (or rad, if you asked Riz), but being an Archdevil was a little...scary. She was in charge of a part of  _ Hell _ . That was kinda intense. Everybody else reacted well, even Ayda, whose opinion she cared about most, but it still didn’t feel great.

Maybe it didn’t feel great because she hadn’t gotten a chance to officially add “Girlfriend of Ayda Aguefort” to her list of titles. Ayda called her her paramoure, but that felt a little clinical. Fig didn’t have to act with Ayda. She didn’t have to be Fig Faeth rockstar and savior of the world, she  _ got _ to be Fig Faeth rockstar and savior of the world. Ayda liked her for the real her, and she seemed to like her even when she was the Archdevil of Hell. 

Fig’s names may have linked her to who she was in the past, and how she felt about other people, but other names could be important too. Maybe she didn’t have to view herself as Fig the rockstar and savior of the world, maybe she could see herself as Fig Faeth - a good friend and an even better girlfriend. She could be the daughter of Sandra Lynn, and Gilear, and, Gorthalax, and maybe even Jawbone. Fig was a Bad Kid, which mattered more than anything in the world. She was learning how to accept sister in her long list of names, considering she lived with so many people now. 

Names may have power but power could always be controlled, and so could a person’s image. After the Nightmare King’s Forest, Fig was learning how to let go of some of the power she had over her name, maybe it was okay if other people shaped her image. The fake version of her was no good anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wish we got a scene in canon where fig and gilear really got to talk about the fact that he left...let fig have feelings about it  
> anyway!! i just really love her, and this fic was either going to be about her and fabian but i like this <3 and i hope you did too!! i'm trying to fill all the prompts for dimension 20 alphabet so you can those prompt fills on my [tumblr](gukgaksupremacy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
